


Obedience is a given

by mistressterably



Series: The Willing Slave [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Prompt. Clara is a control freak and the Doctor is her sex slave. Explicit please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience is a given

Clara sat in her kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and reading a novel as she waited for the Doctor to arrive. She had told him quite bluntly to be here no later than 7:50 pm. If he were late, she had told him, he needn't bother to show up until the following week. that threat alone would be enough to ensure compliance, she thought. When she heard the TARDIS’ arrival she glanced at the clock. 7:49 pm. Good man, she thought, but continued sitting there to finish her cup of tea. Cup empty, Clara placed it in the sink, closed her novel and she had a last look in the mirror on her way to the front room where he had parked. 

‘Clara!’ The Doctor greeted her warmly. ‘On time, as promised.’

‘As ordered.’ She corrected him. ‘Did you follow my other instruction as well?’ 

‘I did.’ He said, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. 

‘Good.’ She strode around the console to where he stood. He was dressed as she had told him to be. Formal with the burgundy coat, smoke grey waistcoat, white shirt and the matching smoke grey trousers. Just tight enough for her to see if his erection bulging in them. She evaluated him as he stood there, holding his breath. Clara enjoyed the way he conceded to her wishes now. The months that she had spent on the TARDIS permanently had found their relationship deepen and change however it had become too routine. He had protested her decision to go back to their scheduled trips but the shift to her leaving him directions and times had actually made their relationship more enticing for her. 

The Doctor stood still for her to look him over. He was positively aching for her but he dare not move. Not until she gave him leave to do so. Her directions had been very clear. The small parcel had been handed to him and he had waited until earlier that day to open it, just as she had said to. When he had opened it, he had held his breath before following the rest of her instructions. He hadn't been able to function since other than setting the co-ordinates to the specific time and date with the right delay. Two hours, she had said, with one masturbation. Only one. He had had to use that just thirty minutes after he had opened the parcel. Since then, his erection had just continued to throb. 

Clara was walking around him, sizing him up. Her hands ran over his shoulders and down his back. Then, she was standing in front of him. Her hand ran down the line of his shirt buttons, over the waistcoat. He’d taken great care to dress properly for her. If he had one piece of clothing missed she would notice and the threat of being barred from her presence for a week was always there. And that was all that it took to keep him in line. She had found that out very early on. 

He held his breath as her hand slid to his crotch, cupping him, feeling the weight of his erection in her palm. It took a lot of his willpower to not moan with pleasure at her touch. If he did, she would step away and force him to compose himself. The Doctor didn't want to cause any more delays. Her hand left his erection and slid down over his thigh, confirming that he was not wearing any underwear at all. As if he would go against her instructions. 

Clara turned her back on him and strode to the armchair that he had placed there as she had told him to. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and just watched him stand still for her. ‘Before me and kneel.’ She told him and he obeyed. His gaze was directed at her crotch. Her crossed leg blocked his view but he made no protest. Instead he knelt, barely breathing and waited for her next order. Finally,she uncrossed her leg and used his shoulder for her one ankle as a rest. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed at the open view. She wore only stockings with a garter belt. Already naked for him. He wanted to so badly taste her. The Doctor fought every fibre of his being from darting forward and taking his fill of her. He hadn't thought it possible but his erection twitched in his trousers, straining harder. 

‘Take off my shoes.’ She said and he slipped the heels she wore off her feet and placed them neatly by the side of the chair. Her stockinged feet curled around his shoulders, opening herself to his view even more. Clara knew that he was struggling. He had no control over the heat in his cheeks and she used that to gauge his progression. He was already as hard as he would ever be but he had no other outward show of his arousal. Not until she allowed it. Her skin glistened invitingly. ‘Unbutton your jacket and waistcoat.’

His long fingers went to work, undoing each button slowly for her. He parted his jacket and then his waistcoat, the crisp white of his shirt ended at the smoke grey of his trousers. Her next direction came, ‘Kiss my legs up to my thighs. You may use your hands.’ 

Finally, his mind screamed as he was given leave to touch her. Holding her right leg in his hands he kissed softly along the inside of her legs, touching her with his lips, his tongue darting out to taste her as he explored his way upwards. When he reached halfway up her thigh, she directed him to her left leg and he repeated the process. By the time he reached the inside of her left thigh, he could feel the heat of her crotch and he wanted only to taste more of her. 

Clara lifted her legs from him and stood up, leaving him on his knees. A soft groan escaped his lips as she walked behind him. Her hand drifted through his hair, teasing his curls. ‘Unbutton your shirt.’ She told him from behind. Her fingers kept toying with his hair as he opened his shirt for her. ‘Now your belt. Remove it.’ His fingers eased the buckle free and then he slid the strip of leather out of the belt loops. ‘Give it here.’ Her hand was away from his hair and beside his face, open. He held the belt up for her and she took it from him. He braced himself and then the lash of it against his back. He knew that one was for his groan. He bit his lip to not cry out at the shock. He stayed quiet and she left it at the one stroke. 

She returned to the chair, sitting with one leg draped over the arm of it. His eyes widened at the sight of her before him. Her crotch glistened wetly, pulsating in readiness. Clara crooked a finger at him, urging him forward until he was between her legs but remaining on his knees. ‘Lick me with your tongue. No hands.’ 

The Doctor leaned forward, keeping his hands by his side and used only his tongue on her. He pushed between her wet lips, tasting her and drinking her in. He lapped at her eagerly until she made him stop. Clara’s face was flushed, aroused fully herself now. ‘Get up on your feet.’ 

He stood, his knees cracking from having been on the hard floor for so long. She sat there, leg still over the chair arm, her skirt raised so that he could see her entirely. ‘Remove your trousers.’ Clara ordered him and he unbuttoned his trousers and slipped them down over his buttocks and then off. His erection danced in front of her, the deep blue of the cock ring that she had directed him to wear stood out against his pale skin, snug against the base of his cock. ‘Touch yourself.’ His hand, followed by her eyes, wrapped around his engorged cock to stroke himself slowly. Touch, he reminded himself. Not masturbate. He had learned the distinction early on. She was torturing him by making him just touch. 

Clara licked her lips, enjoying the show he was putting on for her. The Doctor could pace himself and she took advantage of that until his breathing changed. She knew he was close to the tipping point so she stopped him. Instead, she got up from the chair to touch him herself. “Impressive, I’d say that you've actually gotten harder with the cock ring on.’ It took all of his willpower to stay still at her command. Clara looked up at him and then kissed his naked chest. ‘Now, fuck me till I come.’ Her words triggered him and he was lifting her in his arms, backing her onto the chair and spreading her legs wide. He sighed loudly as she entered her, sinking deep into her to the base of his cock. His hips thrust into her, trying to slow his pace but she was too wet and he was too far along because of the cock ring. When he came, he gathered her against him and emptied himself inside her. He only had a short pause before he continued until she was peaking herself. 

The Doctor remained inside her until she allowed him to do so with a nod. Once out, he followed her standing orders to clean her up and fix her clothing back to normal. He did this all while remaining naked himself and, in this instance, with the cock ring still in place. It held him erect still and he felt her eyes following him everywhere. Once she was once more clothed, cleaned up and settled on the chair he stepped back and stood in front of her. ‘Masturbate for me.’ She told him and he obeyed. His hand pumping his erection hard and fast in response to her command. When he came, he was careful to release into his hand. His chest was heaving from his exertions. 

Clara made him stand there for a few more minutes before she stood up, slipped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. ‘Finished.’ She whispered the word that released him from her commands and he gathered her close to kiss her properly. They were both spent but now he could sit on the chair and drew her up to sit on his lap to cuddle her close. With a kiss on his chin, she smiled. ‘Next week, same time. Wear the tartan and the pink t-shirt. Use the cock ring again one hour before and no masturbating.’

‘Got it.’ He smiled and kissed her hard on the lips. She curled up against him, happy. Clara made a noise in her throat and the Doctor knew that she already had an idea of what she would make him do next week. He looked forward to it eagerly.


End file.
